


Harry Potter: The Singing and Dancing Sensation

by fuzzyhamish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Dancing, Fluff, Gen, Severitus, Sevitus, Singing, cuteness, dude just read it, embarrassment to the max, so fluffly Im gonna die, ugly ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is home with Snape for the summer and he's bored out of his mind when suddenly he gets an idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter: The Singing and Dancing Sensation

Harry lay on his bed in Snape's house, having only just arrived. After saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione at the end of their third year, he met with Snape and they flooded from Professor Dumbledore's office. This was going to be his first summer with Snape as his adoptive father. Snape had adopted him this year, around Christmas, and it had been the best present Harry could ever have hoped for. 

Harry looked around the room that he had come to think as his own, and remembered how angry he had been when he stayed there last summer and had to live with Snape for three months. My how things had changed. Now this place was his home and he loved his room. It was larger than both of Dudley’s bedrooms combined, and the maroon and gold bed and curtains had been made just for him. The walls were covered with posters of Quidditch players and pictures of him and his friends. On his bedside table he had put a photo of his parents, and next to it, one of him and Snape at Christmas, wearing red Santa hats, Snape’s arm was around his shoulder.

Harry got up from the soft bed and stood bare footed on the plush carpet. He was so bored! The one downside of Snape’s house, was that it was not catered to anyone who did more than just read all day. He didn’t feel like unpacking yet and he sure wasn't going to do his homework, so what was he to do? His uniform was itching him. Harry pulled off his sweater and threw it on top of his trunk. He’d fold it later. Then he took off the suit pants the school required them to wear. Standing there in a wrinkled button down and his boxers, Harry was once again left with nothing to do.  

He looked around them room and saw a large box poking out of the closet. He walked towards it, swung open the door, and he saw that it held a bunch of old clothing, shoved haphazardly into it. Harry pulled out the box and riffled through it. He found an overlarge, bright pink and red tie, with hearts all over it. He would kill to know how Snape had gotten that. He pulled it out and set it on the floor next to him. Next, he pulled out one of those blow up neon green microphones. Harry smiled as an idea popped into his head. He quickly looked through the box for some sort of coat, and to his delight, found a giant, mustard yellow blazer, complete with golden epaulettes on the shoulders. Harry grinned wider, and pulled it over his uniform, also grabbing the tie and putting that on as well. He blew up the green microphone and put the stopper in to keep it from deflating. 

Harry walked over to the door and made sure it was closed securely. Then he walked up to his bed and jumped on top of it, standing in the centre. Harry pulled the microphone up to his mouth and took a big breath. He was suddenly nervous. Keeping one eye on the door, Harry began to sing at the top of his lungs.

‘IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER YOU GOTTA GET WITH MY FRIENDS MAKE IT LAST FOREVER FRIENDSHIP NEVER ENDS!!!!!!!’ Harry belted out. By the time he had gotten to the end of the first verse, watching the door was at the back of his mind. Harry jumped off the bed, now facing away from the door, and started doing a little jig to his, slightly, off key singing. 

‘SO HERE’S THE STORY FROM A TO Z YOU WANNA GET WITH ME YOU GOTTA LISTEN CAREFULLY.’ Harry had started singing at lamp on his bedside table, pretending it was a person.

Harry went through the whole song, having heard it a few times on the radio in Uncle Vernon’s car. He added as many dance moves as he could think of, getting really into the music. 

By the last line Harry had all but forgotten to listen for anyone coming in, and was completely immersed in the song. He was jumping around by the last few lines, and on the last line, decided to jump towards the door and land in a star pose.

’IF YOU WANNA BE-’ Harry landed and stopped singing mid line. Snape was standing in the open door way his arms folded over his chest, one hand covering his mouth, eyes sparkling with laughter. 

‘If I want to be your what Harry?’ Snape managed to force out, having a hard time trying not to laugh.

Harry stood there frozen in the star pose, too embarrassed to move, just staring at his adoptive father, and feeling a flush crawl over his face, all the way to his ears. He was acutely aware that he was standing there, in his boxers and an overly large, ugly blazer, with a bright pink tie. He opened his mouth a few times but no sound came out. Snape finally couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing, his whole body shaking with the force of it. This was the most he had smiled since Harry had said yes to the adoption.

Harry pouted and turned away from the laughing man, crawling into his bed and pulling the covers over his body, until all Snape could see was a disgruntled lump. Which only made Snape laugh harder. 

‘Go away!’ Harry’s voice came out muffled. He heard Snape try to walk closer, and yelled for him to leave again. He felt the bed dip next to him as Snape sat down and burrowed deeper into the mattress. A hand landed on his back. 

‘Don't be embarrassed Harry it was very....cute. I didn't know I had adopted a singing and dancing sensation.’ Snape smirked.

‘Stoooooooop.’ Harry moaned. He heard Snape chuckle again, the bed dipped again as he got up. 

‘I will see you downstairs for dinner in an hour. Don't be late.’ Snape warned. He was very particular about being on time. 

‘Wait!’ Harry’s head made an appearance, the blanket wrapped around his head, with only his face peaking out. 

He watched as Snape turned around, an eyebrow raised. ’Yes?’

‘You saw nothing!' Harry hissed and dove back under.

An hour later, Harry shuffled down the stairs his face red, he had gotten redressed and hid the clothes he had borrowed determined to let Snape forget about it. As Harry reached the bottom most stair he became aware of a low humming noise. As he reached the kitchen he realized what it was. Snape was humming the song! 

Harry looked up to see Snape smirking as he kept on humming. 

‘Dad!' 


End file.
